


Untitled Wild West Stucky

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, American Wild West, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, Outlaw Bucky, Sheriff Steve, Virgin Steve Rogers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: After "Buckshot" Bucky Barnes gets fired from his job in upstate New York, he decides he'd be better off as an outlaw and moves to Nevada where he meets Sheriff Steve Rogers, a handsome and lonely blond who captures Bucky's interest and then his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a fic I started a while ago and never expanded on. I might get back to it sometime soon, especially if you guys would like to read more! Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> This fic was inspired by [@beardysteve](http://beardysteve.tumblr.com/post/160067911983/so-misspaperjoker-made-this-incredibly-hot)'s beautiful and hot artwork of gunslinger Bucky!

New York City, May 3, 1882

It was one year, nine months and twenty days since Sheriff Patt Garett gunned down Billy the Kid and one month to the day since that coward Robert Ford shot Jesse James in the back of the head. James Buchanan Barnes had heard of them. He heard about their ventures and about others like them. He sat alone in a dark corner of some shabby hole-in-the-wall type of bar, smoking a cheap rolled cigarette and throwing back whiskey's. He liked smoking and did so a lot, it calmed his nerves. Silently, he thanked that Bonsack man for making them so widespread now.

"Buck" had just come down from upstate where large fields with cattle needed tending to. Most people think of the south when they think of farms but he made a decent living where he was. Only problem was he got caught screwing around with his employer's 20 year old daughter. She ain't no virgin anymore, that's for sure.

Taking a pull of whiskey and a drag from his paper roll, he exhaled the smoke slowly, thinking of how stupid it all was. Gal's were real pretty and he liked them fine, but it was the men he liked lookin' at. He wasn't no damn sodomite but he couldn't ignore the way his dick got hard at the thought of a nice lookin' partner on his knees sucking Buck's cock. He didn't want to settle down anytime soon. At thirty-two, he had no time for women and their bickering and he couldn't stand children. Annoying brats. He was a free spirit.

The paper today talked of Robert Ford's little stage show. It was comin' to town next week. Buck scoffed and continued to smoke. That stupid bastard killed Jesse and now he's out doing a little song and dance about it. He didn't know why but he sympathize with the slain outlaw. Of course, rule one is that you never shoot a man in the back. Only yellow's do that. Cowards. It wasn't simply a broken unwritten law of men that bothered him but Buck felt a rush through his blood at all that damn money Jesse got, his recognition be it good or bad. He took what he wanted, then some worm like Ford ended it. Buck would punch him in the teeth if he ever got face to face with that kid. He needn't even need his gun. Buck's shot gun was his prize and everyone he knew always considered him the best shot they ever saw.

Soon, an idea formed in his mind. Now, out of work, he considered getting the hell outta New York. His name was ruined upstate and he wasn't about to take no slave-labor city job. Ranching and shooting was all he knew.

Buck left the place with a meager tip and went back to the temporary tenement he was staying at to gather his few belongings. He spent almost the whole of what money he had on him on a one way ticket to Nevada.

He was quiet, kept to himself, didn't laugh much, but he never needed to. All he wanted to do was survive and if he has a little fun, too, then fine. He thought about the outlaws again, once the train arrived closer. He wondered how much money they were able to steal, the adventure, the sex. Buck thought they were amateurs though, all getting themselves killed or captured one way or another. They needed an image, something bigger than themselves to instill fear and respect. It wouldn't take much work. People talk. People lie. People exaggerate. The newspapers do it all the time.

He didn't want any gang, either. Other people just get in the way. First he would find some meager place to make due in and then check the town out. He had never traveled outside of New York before so seeing so much of nothing had him second guess if he was making the right choice. Would it be boring as hell? Not enough excitement?

Hell with it all though. He was here now and didn't have a penny to get back with. The destination town, Carson City, seemed to have that "small town" kind of charm. Not too much of a "city" but it was far enough from where he was before.

Walking passed the general goods store was the sheriffs office with the name "Sheriff Rogers" on a wood board in the front. There was also a saloon, whore house, an inn. At face value, a place where a man could be both left alone and rich with company.

First things first. Saloon. As he walked, It entertained him to see the general bank so close. That was a dim idea. Bucky wasn't here for idea's though. He needed a plan and a feel for the place before jumping right in an committing a robbery. No one in town would even know his face. He kept his head down as he approached the bar and asked for a straight whiskey. He got a few looks but no one said anything. He needed the burn in his throat and the punch in his belly. Besides his anxiety, his insomnia had him drinking more than sleeping.

"Well, Howdy, Sheriff." The man next to Buck said, lifting his whiskey glass to show appreciation. The footsteps came closer until the Sheriff stood between the other patron and Buck in front of the bar. The Sheriff tipped his hat to the man and then turned to Buck.

"Haven't seen you around here before." Sheriff Rogers said to Buck. Buck took in the sight before him and had never seen a man like it before. His cock twitched with interest.

"Just got into town. I'm from New York." Buck replied, taking out a cigarette.

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I'm Steve Rogers, the Sheriff of this town. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." Steve said, sticking his hand out. Buck eyed him curiously and shook it.

"I'm Bucky."

Steve chuckled kindheartedly a little at the name. "Bucky?" Steve repeated.

"I's called Buckshot Barnes in New York cause I'm the deadliest with a trigger. Call me Bucky for short." Bucky explained.

"Well then, Bucky, as long as you don't make trouble in my town, you're welcome here."

Bucky eyed the sheriff badge on Steve's shirt and then looked him up and down. Steve caught him doing so but said nothing.

"I'll let you get back to your drink. " Sheriff Rogers said, all too slowly. His eye contact lingered just a half second longer than normal as he smiled, nodded and exited the saloon.

Sheriff Rogers was like him then.

Interesting.

"Buy me a drink?" a woman asked approaching Bucky, full of herself, tits out and tipsy. Any man would take this opportunity.

"How much?" Bucky grunted referring to her price. The woman laughed.

"Sorry then, Darlin'. Not interested tonight." Bucky spoke roughly, and got up from his place at the bar. He had better things to spend his money on and he didn't feel like spending the night pretending that the pussy he was drowned in was a hot ass. Particularly, that of a handsome blonde sheriff. Not that he had much to spend anyway.

After checking into the nearest Inn, Bucky threw his only satchel down on the floor of his room and fell back onto the bed. His hand traveled south until he was stroking his cock to hardness and letting out a soft sigh. Sheriff Steve Rogers. Fuck, he wanted him. He wanted to fuck him and be fucked by him.

As Bucky's eyes slid closed and he reached a little lower to squeeze his balls, gunshots fired outside and he quickly jerked his hand out and rushed to the window.

"Come out, Rumlow, and I won't shoot!" a voice yelled.

Bucky peered into the transparent glass and saw Sheriff Rogers, gun drawn, closing in on a building across the way.

The glass pane was thin and the inn was close to where this was happening but Bucky fixed his trousers and took up his gun, making his way outside but out of the conflict.

"Over my dead body, Rogers!" A volleying voice replied.

Bucky was aware of the weight of his gun in his holster and watched the unfolding scene carefully. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place, sticking his nose into other people's business and getting himself into shit that could get him killed.

Behind the other corner of the building where this Rumlow man was hiding, Bucky saw another man seemingly waiting for a good shot on the Sheriff. Bucky crept closer and cocked his gun. He asked himself again why he was here but he had no answer.

When the man Bucky was watching started eyeing Rogers to shoot, that's when Bucky took his shot. It was a head shot and the man fell to the floor like a rag doll. Rogers turned abruptly at the noise and stared at Bucky in shock.

"You didn't see him. Go in there and get whoever the hell it is you're goin' after."

Steve tipped his hat. "Thank you, Bucky."


	2. Chapter 2

The dust was kicking up as the sun burned into the afternoon. Horses were dry and eager at the water troughs and women fanned themselves while gossiping outside the local church.

Bucky found himself to be fine in his normal black clothing and avoided socializing with anyone he didn’t have to. He walked to the saloon for another whiskey and wondered what ever happened to the Sheriff. The laudanum he took when he got back to his room had knocked him out. He started taking it for pain in his arm from a riding accident he had a year ago and hasn’t been able to stop taking it since. It was the only thing that dulled the constant ache and he was pleased that it helped sedate him when he needed rest. Buck was convinced his body was plottin’ against him. There was a dark sadness within him that told him that nobody would notice nor care if he died. That was likely to be true.

Bucky slapped the shot glass down on the bar table and asked for another, using whatever meager means he had on booze instead of food. It was too early to make a move on the bank, he was too new in town and it would be more than obvious if he struck now.

His mind went back to that Sheriff again. He didn’t even get to get himself off the night before and he was itching for a good release.

Going back towards the inn, a voice called after him.

“Bucky!”

Bucky slowed his walk and then turned around.

“Yes, Sheriff?” Bucky drawled slowly. Deliberately.

“I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there.”

Bucky scoffed a bit. “You’d be dead, that’s what.”

Steve looked away. “Yeah. Guess so. That was a good shot you had.”

Bucky nodded. “I know. Told you I was the best.”

“Right. Thanks again, Bucky.”

Another thing Bucky didn’t understand one bit. This guy was supposed to be the sheriff yet he was as bashful as a virgin. It should have annoyed Bucky, and normally it would have, but this time around, It didn’t.

“You’ve never killed anyone before, have you?” Bucky asked, acting on a hunch.

Steve shook his head. “No. Never had to.”

“I best be going now. See you around, Sheriff.” said Bucky, wearing a small smirk on his face.

“Wait!” The Sheriff hurried a yell. Bucky turned again, raising a brow.

“I wanted to make it up to you. A drink later? On me?”

Well, this was damned surprising. The blushing maiden making a bold move like that. Bucky didn’t want to court the man, just fuck him. On the other hand, free booze and maybe if he got Rogers drunk enough, he could get into his pants. Bucky’s cock agreed with that thought entirely.

“Yeah, why the hell not? See you tonight, then. I’ll find you.” Bucky agreed, tipping his hat and walking back to the inn again. He really needed to shoot in more ways than one.

Laying back down on the bed, he took his bottoms off completely and closed his eyes. Steve’s face fresh in his minds eye, Bucky started to play with his cock, pretending it was Steve’s hand instead of his own. Steve had large hands and Bucky had a small cock. He wasn’t afraid to admit it. It made the thought of the Sheriff’s hands covering him and holding him so much more pleasurable to think about. Bucky’s cock fattened up quickly and each stroke brought him a bolt of pleasure. Swear words started slipping under his breath. He knew right then that he wasn’t going to last long and he was going to burst.

“Fuck, I’m close.” He mumbled to himself. He expected to at least have another minute or two but he moaned when his balls drew up tight and he shot off right then and there, his orgasm creeping up on him and rushing out his cock at record speed.

It took him a minute to catch his breath and he swallowed hard. It had been a long time since he’d come like that. He wanted more of that and he wanted Steve. He wanted to feel Steve’s tight ass choking his cock and Steve’s hands all over his body. Bucky shivered and he was sure he’d get hard if he didn’t just come.

He wiped his hands on the dirty sheets under him and pulled his pants and underwear back up with a grunt. At least he didn’t have to wait long.

The rest of the day, he practiced shooting targets, namely glass bottles and bails of hay. The town seemed alright so far. Nobody bothered him.

The saloon was really rowdy at night. Whores, drunks, gamblers, everyone came out from the wood works under the caress of the moon. Steve wasn’t there. Instead, Steve was sitting on a couple of stacked wood crates outside the Sheriff’s building.

“You found me.” Steve said, watching Bucky approach him.

“That I did.”

“I promised you a drink, right, yeah. I have a bottle of whiskey inside. I usually don’t go to the saloon, it’s not really my thing to be honest.” Steve babbled, unlocking the door and letting Bucky in.

There was a small table in there and Steve got out the whiskey from a nearby shelf and a couple of glasses.

“So, you married?” Came Bucky’s first question of the night.

“No. I’m really involved with my work here. It takes a lot of my time.” Steve answered, pouring them both a glass.

“You sure that’s the real reason?” Bucky pressed, wanting to hear it from Steve.

“You already know what the real reason is or else I wouldn’t have asked you here.” Steve countered, a smart reply.

“Point taken.” Bucky shrugged. He took out some rolling papers and tobacco from his pocket and started to roll a cigarette.

“You don’t gotta stare at me. I’ll give you a drag once I’m done.” Bucky huffed.

“I’m sorry. No, no that’s fine. I don’t smoke.”

This kept getting more and more interesting. This guy didn’t smoke, seldom drank, never killed, and liked cock.

Bucky lit it up and took a pull. “You’re a straight laced boy, aren’t you?” he said on the exhale.

“I go to church on Sunday’s when I can so I don’t like gettin’ into things I shouldn’t be doing.” Steve admitted quietly. Steve downed his drink and poured himself another, not wanting to go beyond two.

“Is that so? Then why am I here?” Bucky took a swig of his own whiskey.

“I guess that’s my vice.”

Bucky took another drag and then a drink. “You’re real outta the ordinary.”

Steve blushed a little and looked away.

“No need to take offense to it, Sheriff. I meant it well.”

Bucky found himself drawn to Steve. Steve was so pure, so good, and liked men. Bucky met those types before but Steve, Steve was different. Steve was a light like the damned sun.

“See, what I don’t understand is how a partner like you could like a man like me? I ain’t nothing like you.” Bucky wondered out loud. “You don’t know what I’ve done, who I am. Hell, I don’t know nothin’ about you neither.”

“Isn’t that the point of meeting? To get to know each other?” Steve asked, hopeful. “And you seemed different than the rest.”

“Look, I ain’t here to be tied down. If you wanna fuck, that’s fine.”

Steve’s face dropped and his demeanor sank.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Darlin’. But if you change your mind, I’ll be around.” Bucky said, taking another drink and leaving.

Bucky didn’t want to do it. He wanted to chat more and find out why Steve became a sheriff if he’s so straight laced and why he’s alone with no family. Steve didn’t deserve someone like Bucky, that was for sure. Not when Bucky was planning to rob the bank in Steve’s own town. Not when Bucky was addicted to alcohol and laudanum or could barely sleep at night. Had Bucky been a good person, maybe he would have considered. For now, he knew he wasn’t worth the horse shit stuck to the bottom of someone’s boot.


	3. Chapter 3

The church bells rang after morning mass and Bucky watched from afar as Sheriff Rogers exited through their large wooden doors. Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about him and told himself he was just attractive, a piece of hot ass that he wanted to fuck and nothing more. Steve infested his mind and it hurt Bucky something deep.

He took a swig from his laudanum bottle and finished it. Bucky’s meager amount of cash had dwindled and he can’t even remember the last time he ate anything. He needed money or he’d be destitute. For the bank job, he needed a horse. He could steal one easy enough. He’d also changed his mind. He wasn’t going to rob the local bank but instead travel some miles south and rob one there. It was still a risk but It was his only option.

Hungry and needing a stiff drink, Bucky eased his way into one of the stables where horses were being sold. The owner was making a deal inside with a man in a rich suit and shiny gold pocket watch. Working fast, he threw on a saddle, got that on tight, and then grabbed a horse bridle that he secured on his new horse. He was out of there before anyone even noticed.

Bucky rode for over 12 hours and then stopped at the first town with a bank. He had enough money for half a day at the cheapest, shittiest inn he could find. Now he had no money at all. It being now or never, he changed into different clothes, since he would be much easier to remember and identify in his black garb, and then managed to fall into a fitful sleep for a few hours.

It was getting late by the time Bucky woke up. He didn’t have much time left on his room and the bank would close soon.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky grabbed his gun belt, pistols in their holsters and slung his prized shotgun around his back. First thing he’d do once he got away was get drunk. God, he could use a good whiskey right about now.

The wooden building stood tall above him and Bucky strode into the place calmly, only putting his bandanna around his face when he reached the teller.

“I want you to listen and listen good. I’m robbin’ this here bank and you’re going to help me. Got that?” Bucky asked, opening his jacket and showing the glinting pistols on his belt.

The woman looked terrified and she nodded.

“Good.” Bucky began. “Go to the safe and fill up as many bags as you can. If you aren’t back in five minutes, there will be trouble. Now get.” Bucky ordered, hands sweating with nerves and anticipation.

The seconds ticked by and Bucky hoped she would be back soon. He didn’t want to have to kill her.

“Good girl.” Bucky whispered once she came back with a few bags. He discreetly took them from her, or as discretely as someone can, and tipped his hat.

“Thank you ma’am.” he drawled. Bucky turned and made his way for the exit.

“Stop that man! He’s robbed us!” The woman shrieked. Bucky ran quickly as men withdrew their pistols and flew up onto his horse with shots being fired at him.

Bucky felt a bullet pierce his stomach and another hit his bad shoulder. Wincing in great pain, he spurred his horse on and made a narrow escape. His adrenaline kept him going for an hour or two before the real pain set in. Bucky took his bandanna and shoved it under his shirt, pressing on his wound.

He rode for nearly 5 hours, body hunched over his horse. He managed to stop the blood in his arm but his abdomen still leaked every now and then. Bucky was going to die alone without anyone to mourn him just like he always knew.

A fuzzy thought came to his mind, a blond man. _Steve_. Sheriff Rogers would help him. Bucky had to make it another few hours. He took whatever material he had and kept pressing his abdominal wound and it finally slowed down considerably but barely. Keeping an image of Steve in his mind, Bucky kept his horse moving forward as he paled and felt more dizzy as time went on. He had to make it. It was just a little more.

It was well into the night when Bucky fell off his horse and stumbled weakly to Steve’s front door. He remembered vaguely someone mentioning that the sheriff lived there and he pounded on the door, sinking to the floor.

After a light swear, the door opened. Steve looked around and saw no one and as he was about to shut the door again, he looked down and saw the body of Bucky, unconscious. Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him inside. He immediately saw the gun shot wounds and placed Bucky on his bed.

The first thing he thought of was to disinfect the wounds and stop the bleeding enough for him to run and get the town doctor, Dr Barton.

With scissors, Steve cut open Bucky’s shirt and poured whiskey on his wounds, not having anything else.

“Hold on, Bucky. You gotta hold on.” Steve whispered to him. Steve tied his arm off first, tightly in one of his old shirts. For the stomach, Steve got another old shirt and pressed down for a few minutes.

He ran and got Doctor Barton after doing his best on his own and they hurried back to Steve’s.

Steve paced his room nervously as Doctor Barton worked carefully to remove the bullets. Bucky gasped and then screamed in pain. Steve had to hold him down until Doctor Barton successfully retrieved the first bullet.

“The arm needs to be amputated before gangrene sets in. The wound is infected. Problem is, he’ll die from the blood loss. Only thing to do is stop the bleeding fully in the arm and then amputate once he’s healed. It’s gonna be dead weight for a while.” Doctor Barton explained.

“Just do whatever you have to to save his life!” Steve exclaimed, panicked without a doubt.

Doctor Barton bandaged Bucky up with clean bandages and gave Steve careful instructions about wound care, rest, and the dead arm.

“It’s still too early to tell if he’ll make it.. so far he’s stable but anything could happen. Call on me if he takes a turn for the worse.” He tells Steve at the door. He tips his hat and leaves.

Steve pulled up a creaky wooden chair by the bed and took his hand.

“Come on, Buck. Don’t die on me. Please..”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, sweat appeared like a sheet on Bucky’s forehead, some rivets rolling down his temples. The infection in his arm was causing a fever and Steve was so scared Bucky wouldn’t be able to heal in time for the amputation.

Bucky squeaked and groaned in high pitches, discomfort and pain seeping into his unconscious lull. Cold washcloth after cold washcloth was dabbed on Bucky’s face to try to counter the fever.

Steve remembered Bucky’s horse and he went outside to lead it to his own water trough that he used for his own horse. Right away, Steve noticed the blood stained bills around its hoofs. He gathered them quickly before anyone could see and went back inside, putting the bunch in a draw. Then, he grabbed Bucky’s black shotgun dangling from its sling caught on the horses saddle horn. It must have gotten caught when Bucky fell.

“Mmmmmfgh!” came a wet moan from Steve’s room. He got to Bucky and stroked his hair back, shushing him. “Quiet down. You’re gonna be fine.”

With the day being slow and warm, Steve gently removed the rest of Bucky’s cut open shirt and slid his gun belt off his hips, setting it aside. Bucky was thrashing his head from side to side in sick delirium but Steve never left him alone. He soaked another cloth and splayed it over Bucky’s forehead.

“Shhhhh. There you go, Bucky. You’re safe now.” Steve soothed. Bucky’s movements ceased and he let out another soft groan before falling back under again.

Steve had has suspicions about where the money came from but he didn’t want to pass judgment until Bucky was awake to tell him what happened. He didn’t want to think Bucky stole it or killed anybody. Bucky wouldn’t rob anyone or anything, he just wouldn’t.

The next few days were touch and go. The bullet wound in his abdomen looked better but his arm was starting to turn. There wasn’t much time left before the infection spread. The fever would never break until the arm was off.

As Steve spent the days changing bandages and dampening Bucky’s forehead, at night he would talk to Bucky as if he were awake and listening.

“You know, no one has been in my bed before.” Steve confessed, slight blush creeping into his cheeks. “It’s been just me. Guess you could say I haven’t met the right person. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve met a handful of nice people, and some gals that would be good friends to live with, but none of it ever felt right. My ma always wanted me to get married and give her grand children. I loved her so much and miss her. Consumption got her seven years this November.”

Steve chuckled bitterly to himself and shook his head. “I don’t even know why I’m tellin’ you all this. We only met up together just once, I know. I could tell right away you were different and out of the ordinary yourself. You’re confident and smart but when I really looked at you, I saw nothing but sadness.”

Steve paused to wipe Bucky’s forehead again. “I know if you were awake right now you’d say I’m actin’ like a woman.”

There was a knock at the door which made Steve jump a little. “Comin!” he hollered. Quietly closing his bedroom door, he went to his front door.

“Doctor Barton. Thanks for coming by again. Bucky’s arm ain’t looking too good. Can you take a look?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Is he still on the bed?” Doctor Barton asked, already heading for Steve’s room.

“Damn. Well, son, this doesn’t look good at all.” Doctor Barton observed quickly. Undoing the wrappings, he was able to see more of the infection in the form of splotches of black and blue. He then turned his attention to Bucky’s fingers and they were starting to gray.

“We need to amputate this arm before it gets any worse. It doesn’t look like the shoulder with the wound is effected but the blood circulated the disease to lower parts of his arm. That can change quickly if we don’t get it off now. I can try to save at least half the arm and make the cut from his elbow.” Doctor Barton gave the prognosis and Steve was the only one on Bucky’s behalf. Bucky didn’t live with or mention any friends or family.

“Do you want me to commence the surgery or let him go?”

“I’m not going to let him die. Operate on him but please, please doctor, be careful. I don’t want to lose him.” Steve pleaded.

Doctor Barton opened his medical bag and turned to Steve.

“Who is this man to you, anyhow? You seem awful worried about him if he’s some stranger.”

“He’s my cousin. I haven’t seen him in years. He’s visiting from New York.” Steve lied as best he could.

Doctor Barton removed his instruments as well as a thick, flat wooden stick.

“No tellin’ if he’ll make it or not with this kind of fever but I’ll do my best. Now, take this piece of wood and stick it in his mouth horizontal like, so he could bite down.”

Steve remembered Bucky screaming the other day from his unconsciousness as the bullet was being extracted and Steve figured it was going to be much the same.

Before they started, Steve got a big bowl of water for hand rinsing and then Doctor Barton started the first cut.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open and he screamed bloody murder. He didn’t seem to be aware of his surroundings or the people or what was going on. He was acting on pure pain. This was worse than before, because now, Bucky wasn’t completely unconscious, more like a fevered sleep, close to the surface.

“Hold him!” Doctor Barton yelled to Steve.

Steve was strong and put all his weight on holding Bucky down. The procedure must have been excruciating. Bucky screamed and cried out until he passed out from the pain.

The operation was a success, as far as removing the arm. Bucky was bandaged up tightly again and this time, the doctor gave Steve laudanum for the pain and some kind of syrup to help reduce the fever. It was still too early to judge Bucky’s fate.

“Doctor? If you could, please.. please don’t say anything about Bucky if anyone asks.”

Doctor Barton sighed. “Steve, what have I said about calling me doctor? We’ve known each other for 20 years. And don’t worry, I ain’t gonna say nothin’ about this man to anyone.”

“Thanks, Clint. I mean it.”

Clint pat Steve’s arm. “Anytime. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I got an outing with the misses.”

Each night, Steve took to reading beside Bucky. Sometimes he would read to himself quietly and sometimes he would read out loud. He liked the old tales from ancient Greece and ancient Rome the best.

Days were spend undressing and re-dressing the bandages and making sure Bucky’s fever was in check. Every other day Steve would change the sheets since Bucky couldn’t get to an out house, and did his best to clean him and put clean underwear and pants on him. They were Steve’s own since Bucky didn’t seem to have much but that was fine with Steve.

“It’s outta it. A bish not.” Bucky’s garbled rambling always worried Steve, a testament to how sick Bucky still was. Each and every time, Steve would shush him and hold his hand. He couldn’t give Bucky the medicine until he woke up so he did his best to break the fever.

Bucky’s arm, now a stump at his elbow, was starting to heal over and with Steve’s diligent cleaning of it, no infection had set in from the surgery.

It was a turning point when Bucky started to wane in and out of consciousness and fevered delirium. During the times he was conscious, he didn’t seem to understand what happened or where he was yet but his eyes were open and he no longer babbled. Steve had starting using that opportunity to spoon feed Bucky the fever reducer and then the laudanum for the pain Steve knows Bucky must be in. With the laudanum, Bucky slept much better.

Steve was just finished tucking Bucky back into bed after a bandage change when he heard a heavy knock at the door. He expected it to be Clint, but instead stood two men with shiny gold sheriff badges.

“Howdy. I’m Sheriff Cantor and this is my second, Sheriff Murphy, from the town of Kirkwood. We’re looking into a robbery that took place a couple weeks back and would like to talk to you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was glad he closed the bedroom door and he swallowed hard.

“What can I do for you?” Steve asked, trying his best to be calm. He inconspicuously moved them outside, where he shut the front door.

“As my partner here said, we’re looking into a bank robbery in our town of Kirkwood. We wanted to know if there had been any new comers to your town, anyone suspicious.” Sheriff Murphy informed Steve firmly.

“But no need to go wasting your time and ours explaining what happened. We know you already got him in your house, waiting for him to heal so you could bring him down here to us.” Murphy continued.

Steve thought he was going to pass out. He forced a smile to play along even though he didn’t like this conversation one bit.

“The dried blood trail to your door, on your actual door and on that horse over theres saddle. We found a few bloody bags of money on the most common trail to get here.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, you know how everyone loves a good town hangin'. Can’t have an event if he’s already dead, right?” Steve joked dryly.

“You said it, partner. We’ll expect you bring him back to Kirkwood in a few days, if not, I’ll send a deputy back up here to get him.” Sheriff Cantor said with the tip of his hat.

“Alright then. You boys have a good ride home.” Steve tipped his hat right back and made a hurry of getting back inside.

So he was right all along. Bucky _did_ rob that bank, scare those innocent people. Steve, being a man of morals, knew that Bucky had to be brought to justice for what he’d done.. but not by death. He didn’t see the choice In the matter. His only job now was to make sure Bucky got well enough to travel if he lived as much.

Three more days, Steve sat by his bedside, and now that Bucky was being summoned away to death, he let himself feel how attached he really was to this shadow of a man. He wasn’t right in the head, that was what. He was havin' it easy on a nearly-dead man. 

Steve still talked to Bucky every night, before he read to him, and did his routine. The fourth day, Bucky stirred with a small groan, opening his eyes and looking towards the ceiling. Steve was up in an instant and hovered over him. Bucky could make out the blurry shape of a man and then slowly, his world came into focus.

“St-eve?” Bucky weakly croaked.

“Yeah, It’s me, Buck. How you feelin’?” Steve whispered, putting another cool cloth on Bucky.

“Like death.”

Steve then went and got Bucky a glass of water, helping him sit up enough and then holding it to his lips.

“You nearly were. A couple weeks ago, you musta been two places at once cause you showed up on death’s doorstep as well as mine.”

“What h’ppnd’?”

“You’re safe, alright?”

Bucky laid back down and sighed a little, exhausted.

Steve told him, “You.. you robbed a bank in Kirkwood, got hurt, and then came to my house barely alive. I’ve been takin’ care of you ever since.”

Bucky winced in pain. “Why you keepin’ me alive? Why’s my arm..” Bucky trailed off, looking to his left and feeling panic. “My god damn arm! You cut off my arm!” Bucky yelled. He sprang up out of bed, immediately falling to the floor, his body barely well enough to be awake in the first place.

“Bucky, stop!” Steve hollered, going to Bucky’s side and helping him back into bed.

“You ain’t well enough to be gettin’ around just yet.” Steve tucked him back in and Bucky calmed only at the sight of the laudanum at his bedside.

“Gimmie some. Need the laudanum.” Bucky pleaded, eyeing the bottle like a lifeline.

“Ok, ok. Let me get the spoon.” Steve agreed, getting up again.

“No need.” Bucky replied, grabbing the bottle and taking a gulp of it.

“Damn, Buck! That’s way too much!” Steve grabbed the bottle back at once and put the cap on. “I know you’re in pain but that ain’t the way to treat it.” he huffed.

“Oh, who gives a damn.” Bucky grumbled, rolling over.

“I do! I care ‘bout you, alright!”

Steve shut up right then and there. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He just told the man he cared about him, nursed him to health for over two weeks for Christ’s sake, and was then leading him to the end of a noose.

“Why! I thought we had this conversation before! You don’t even know me! We met one fuckin’ time! I thought you looked good and wanted to have a good time. I told you I ain’t into no commitment..” Bucky vehemently protested.

“You asked me why I didn’t let you just die. If you wanted to die, why did you come to my door then? You had to have known I’d help you, Buck. You can stop the ‘lone wolf’, ‘tough man’ act.” Steve wasn’t annoyed but he was sad. Bucky didn't have to put his facade up for Steve anymore. Steve didn’t know what made Bucky feel so worthless, not even worth the life he had or the right to be taken care of.

Something in Bucky’s demeanor changed and his face softened. “My arm, Steve.. I’m.. I got no arm.” he mumbled pitifully. Bucky didn’t have the fight in him anymore to keep playing with a losing hand.

“I’m so sorry about your arm. You would have died if it wasn’t amputated. Doc says you had gangrene. Your fingers were turning gray.. I couldn’t just stand there and let you die.” Steve stated, biting the inside of his cheek, shaking his head.

“M’sorry.. s'not that I don’t appreciate your hospitality.. just got nothin’, no one. Just a spec in this damn hell of a world.” Bucky mused with a sigh. He was feeling sleepy due to the laudanum and Steve dared to push his hair back, touch him. Bucky’s eyes just fluttered shut. 

'I don't have no one neither' Steve thought to himself.

Steve didn’t know how to tell him that he was wanted and that Steve himself was going to bring him in. Steve’s heart began to swell with.. with something for this man. The reality of the situation was like taking a shot to the heart.

“Sleep now. I’ll be here in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky awoke the next morning to Steve asleep on the wood chair beside him. Bucky wondered when the last time Steve slept in his own bed. He needed a drink and sat up in bed with a groan. He still ached all over and didn’t think he could stand without help. He laid back down for another hour until Steve woke up.

“How are you feelin’ today?” Steve asked with a yawn.

“My stomach don’t hurt as much.. still can’t believe my god damn arm is gone now.. don’t know what I’ll do. I’m fucking broke.” Bucky groaned miserably.

“That’s.. that’s good that you’re feeling at least a little better. You don’t seem to have a fever no more.” Steve noted, having less and less positive things to say when Bucky’s fate was nearing.

“Hey, Buck? Can I ask you something?” Steve was hesitant, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“What is it? You ain’t givin’ me some kinda charity when I get outta here, are you?” Bucky quipped, not wanting to accept a damn thing from anyone. He could make it on his own, thank you.

“It’s not that.” Steve began, carefully not saying “no” because If Bucky didn’t have to leave, Steve would offer him his home, at least until he recovered enough and found a good job.

“Two Sheriff’s came here looking for you the other day. I know for sure now that you robbed that bank, Buck.”

Bucky sat up at this discovery. “You turnin’ me in?”

“I.. Buck, I don’t know what else to do. They know you’re here and they expect me to bring you back to Kirkwood real soon.” Steve confessed, having It hurt real bad having It said out loud.

Bucky laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “And here I was thinkin’ you cared about me like you said.” Bucky spit out bitterly. Steve looked away because he did say that.

“You fuckin’ god damn liar.” Bucky growled, venom in every word.

“I do care about you, I’m not lying about that.” was all Steve could say. It was a weak and pathetic attempt to stop the hurt in his heart but to no avail.

“Do you hear yourself right now? I reckon you’ve been plannin’ this since the day I fuckin’ showed up here.”

“You would get a trial, though.” Steve tried, although he knew the chances of that were really slim. Slim to none at best.

“Oh, fuck you, Rogers. You know as well as I do that the Judge for our jurisdiction ain’t gonna be around here for at least another 4 or 5 months. They’re just gonna hang me.”

This was the truth.

“Do you.. do you need some more pain medicine?” Steve asked softly. Bucky snatched it and took enough to knock him out the rest of the day. “I’d rather be asleep than have to look at your lyin’ face. I thought you were a non-violent man and for a damn minute I thought I even liked you.” Bucky grumbled, putting the bottle aside and turning over in bed with his back to Steve.

Steve ran a hand down his face and sighed.

This was Steve’s fault. His mind and his heart were conflicted as hell.

While Bucky was barely conscious, Steve put the shackles around his ankles. There was enough room to be comfortable while in bed but he couldn’t get far. Every fiber in Steve’s being was screaming at him not to do this. Bucky didn’t even have two damn hands to cuff!

The following morning, Steve sent for a messenger.

“Go down to Kirkwood and tell Sheriff Cantor that I’ll be there in two days time.” Steve said to the kid, paying him a penny for the job.

The next day, Steve went to the Sheriff’s building for an extended amount of time for the first time in weeks. Bucky was angry at him, rightfully so, and kept himself under the effect of laudanum.

Although it took many hours to get to Kirkwood, the trip could be done in a day if you left early. Steve neglected his duties for a while so It took him near mid afternoon to catch up.

Bucky was well enough to walk with help and Steve couldn’t keep him any longer. They trudged outside to Steve’s horse.

“You ain’t got the decency to give me my own horse?” Bucky complained, taking a swig of the whiskey bottle that Steve let him bring.

Steve said nothing and helped Bucky on before getting up behind him. He brought a small rucksack for over night and Steve moved the horse on wards.

Guilt and desire both burned deep within Steve’s gut as he wrapped his arm around Bucky.

He didn’t stop the horse.

When night fell, It was a full moon. Steve unrolled two bedrolls beside the fire and looked over at Bucky who was sitting, staring into the flames and silent as the night itself.

Bucky was so damn beautiful. His missing arm did nothing to deter Steve’s feelings which were only growing stronger.

Steve wanted Bucky to lay with him and hold him and tell Bucky over and over that was loved. Steve was scared. He knew of stories (for little girls ‘specially), about love at first sight. It was all supposed to be a rare thing to be had, if at all. Steve was sure that’s what he felt. The moment he saw Bucky, Steve knew it already. He figures it’s why he took such a bold chance on him.

And how could Steve possibly forget?

Bucky saved his life.

Bucky saved his life and Steve was ending his. He hated himself. He literally nursed Bucky only to rid the world of him. Buck was gonna hang when he didn’t hurt or kill anyone. Steve saw in his mind, the rope being looped around Bucky’s neck, the executioner placing the black hood.

Steve shuffled over to where Bucky sat and unlocked his shackles.

“What the hell you doin’?” Bucky muttered, obviously confused by Steve turn of behavior.

“I can’t do this, Bucky. It ain’t right. _You’re_ right. This ain’t how you act when you care about someone.”

Bucky was at a loss.

“You saved my life and I’ve been an ungrateful son of a bitch. I’m never gonna let that rope touch your neck, got that?”

“Steve, you’re talkin’ crazy talk. You know that they would just come after you, too.” Bucky reasoned, which he didn’t even know why at this point since he was off the hook.

“Then let them come. I ain’t about to lose you. Never again.” Steve promised sincerely.

This was uncharted territory for Bucky.

“You’d risk your life.. for.. for me?”

“Damn sure I would.” Steve stated confidently, sure of himself.

“No one’s ever.. I always thought I wasn’t worth nothin’.” Bucky confided in Steve, both of them moving closer without even realizing it.

“I don’t have no one neither.” Steve whispered.

Bucky still hardly knew the man but he trusted Steve from a place inside of himself he didn’t know he had. In a fuzzy, distant haze, Bucky could remember Steve reading to him and brushing back his hair with his hand. The want in Bucky’s belly ignited like it had before, this time around It was much stronger.

Bucky felt vulnerable and small yet somehow Steve made that ok.

Faces inches apart, the fire crackling and their heavy nervous breathing set the current scene. Bucky smiled and surprised Steve by being the one to go in for the kiss. It was light, just a brush of lips. Steve’s eyes were sparkling, lit up by the licking flames, and they met again, this time with hunger and passion. Steve tipped his head back as Bucky kissed down the column of his throat, tasting Steve and marking him as his own.

Sliding his hand up to Steve’s cheek, he went for Steve’s lips again, not being able to go long without it. Steve’s lips were so soft against Bucky’s chapped ones, the difference in texture making them both moan.

“Stay with me, Buck.” Steve gasped as Bucky gently pushed him onto his back so he could straddle Steve’s waist.

“Yeah.” Bucky ground out between kisses.

Steve’s body was responsive and sensitive, his erection straining in his pants. Fuck, he was so damn hard.

Bucky undid Steve’s belt and pants and slid his hand under the waistband. Steve gasped.

“Wait.”

And Bucky stopped in his tracks.

“Buck, I don’t want this unless you’re mine even though you are worth so much more than anything I could ever give.”

Bucky looked down at Steve’s breath-taking form, staring into his eyes.

“I wanna be yours. Ain’t no one elses, Stevie.”

Steve lifted his head up and kissed Bucky.

The tables turned when Steve sat up and started peppering Bucky with kisses.

“You like that, my sweet thing?” Steve asked, warm gust of breath gently teasing against Bucky’s face. The pet name was like lightning to Bucky's heart.

Steve kissed him all over before taking hold of Bucky’s bad arm and kissed all the way down, right close to the bandage of the stump.

Bucky shivered, his eyes closing, a warm rush of arousal heating up his groin.

“You deserve to be taken care of and I’m gonna be that man to do it.” Steve swore, pulling Bucky into a tight hug. Bucky was floating.

“You ever get rubbed off by a man before?” Bucky huskily asked, helping Steve back up against a close rock.

“No. Not by a woman either. No one but me.”

Instead of judging him, Bucky smiled and put his hand back in Steve’s pants.

“Relax, Darlin’”

Steve sucked in a breath as soon as he felt Bucky start to stroke him. He was so hyper sensitive since he hasn’t had an orgasm in over a month. Bucky kept him busy and It wouldn’t be right to do it with Bucky resting right in his bed.

Bucky was an expert even with only one hand.

Once Steve’s breathing became more labored, Bucky quickened his pace and Steve yelled out as his release completely soaked Bucky’s hand.

Steve was out of breath. “W-what about you?”

“I’m fine, Steve. ‘Sides, we best be getting a move on if we want to make good time gettin' away from here.”

Steve did up his pants again and kissed Bucky. “We’re gonna be ok. I’ll make sure of it.”


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hours ride, Bucky stopped the horse. “Steve, you sure.. you sure you wanna do this? You lied to the sheriffs and now you're helpin’ a criminal, honeypot. Your neck could get the rope, too.”

The west was rough. Justice was minimal and the answer to everything was the noose. Steve hoped to do some good, to change things for the better, to keep people safe as well as be fair. Bucky clearly showed him that he was in the wrong damn job.

“I’m more than sure, Buck. You’re more important to me than any law ever could be.”

Bucky smiled a little even though Steve couldn’t see him, behind Bucky on their one horse.

“And I ain’t stupid. I reckoned we were gonna need some firepower If I ever changed my mind about bringin’ you back.” Steve said, reaching into the bag he brought and pulling out Bucky’s belt with his holster and his guns. He reached around Bucky to give it to him and Bucky was over the damn moon.

“My guns! You brought my guns!” He exclaimed. “Why, I never thought I’d see ‘em again!”

Steve kissed the back of his neck. “Get goin’, cowboy.”

Bucky took the reins again with his hand as Steve secured the belt around Bucky’s waist.

By nightfall, they made it pretty far. They took up shelter in an abandoned shack which really just had an old wooden chair and a filthy wood floor. It was protection from the elements and gave some kind of cover from eager eyes so It was an opportunity worth taking.

Steve and Bucky sat together, Steve holding Bucky’s bad arm and changing the bandage on it.

“Soon, we can take these off. Not too soon. Hows it been feelin’?” Steve whispered, looking at Bucky with concerned and warm eyes.

“Been hurting a whole lot. Really bad. I think I could use some laudanum.” Bucky wavered, needing a fix.

“That bad? Buck, It’s healing pretty dang well to me.”

“Please, Steve. I.. I need it.” Bucky looked desperate, his hand shaking slightly.

“Now, don’t take this the wrong way but.. are you addicted?” Steve started rubbing Bucky’s arm up and down, careful of the bandage. The soothing contact felt so good.

Bucky just nodded, unable to look at Steve in the face. Steve’s pure and good face.

“S’why I ain’t better than a roll in the hay.” Bucky mumbled.

Steve immediately put two fingers under Bucky’s chin and lifted his head up to look at him.

“No. Don’t you ever say that, Bucky Barnes. You hear? My very heart damn well belongs to you.” Steve growled, then easing up and placing his hand on Bucky’s cheek. “You’re the one who showed me that there’s more to life than rules. I fell in love with you and I ain’t gonna let you slip away from me again. I’ll give you a little bit for the pain you really do got but no more than that.”

“I’m gonna steal it then, Stevie. I ain’t gonna lie. I can’t lie to you, not no more.”

Steve took the small glass bottle out of his bag and held it to Bucky’s lips.

“Take a drink now.”

Bucky looked skeptical but he wouldn’t never turn down a laudanum swig. So, he took a gulp.

“We’ll get somethin’ else for the pain later.” Steve was stern as he emptied the bottle out on the cabin floor. Bucky watched in horror.

“Now lay down, Buck.”

“No.. n-no.” Bucky stuttered, putting his face to the floor and licking its dirty floor boards. There was no use. He wasn’t antsy currently since he had some in his system and he sighed, laying down on the bedroll. Steve laid down behind him and pulled Bucky into his arms.

Bucky fell into a heavy sleep as Steve just held him for a while, breathing him in and wondering how the hell he was gonna get them both outta this.

When the sun just started to rise, Bucky groaned a little. “Stevie?” he asked sleepily.

“M’right here, Bucky. I haven’t gone no where.” Steve assured him, pulling Bucky to him more.

“I’m sorry I ain’t the man you deserve.” he whispered.

“And how do you know what I deserve? Don’t you reckon I should be the one to make that choice? I want you, Bucky. I know what I’m gettin’ into and I don’t care.”

Bucky exhaled a shaky breath. “We still got an hour or so before we should move.” Bucky changed the subject, accepting what Steve said for now.

Steve had an idea swimming in his head.

“Honey? If you’re comfortable, tell me why you feel like you ain’t worth nothin’? Why I look at you and see nothin’ but sadness.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear and rubbing his stomach as he still laid from behind.

Bucky gave a weak shrug.

“Both my parents died from consumption when I was seven. I had three sisters. One got married and moved to Utah, the other two are dead. Consumption got them just like my parents.”

“TB got my mother, too. I’m so sorry, Bucky. I’m so, so sorry.” Steve sympathized, not being able to imagine losing almost your entire family to TB. It hurt Steve to know Bucky had to go through that. Steve knew first hand the devastation it leaves behind.

“I miss them, Steve.” Bucky’s voice almost came out as a whine, the pain evident.

“I know, honey, I know.” Steve soothed, kissing his cheek. “Tell me more.” Steve urged gently.

“I never wanted to be like this. To like men, to be such a shame. Took to drinkin’ to ease the pain, I didn’t care who I fucked..”

Steve’s hand traveled down, slipping below to Bucky’s cock. Bucky sighed and leaned back at the warm body pressed to him.

“Mmm hmm?” Steve hummed.

“The laudanum, god, I need that. Had an- “ Bucky drew in a sharp breath, Steve moving his hand to hold Bucky’s balls. “An accident riding my horse a year and a half a-ago.”

“This is what I want you to do, Buck.” Steve stated gently. Bucky could feel the puffs of Steve’s warm breath hit the back of his neck whenever Steve spoke.

“Yeah? Anythin’ honeypot. Anythin’” Bucky whispered, voice a little strained.

Thunder roared outside and the rain fell, hard hitting against the old wood roof. It poured down in buckets, the atmosphere soon becoming dank and dreary.

Bucky still felt warm.

“I want you to tell me everythin’ that hurts you, makes you angry, puts tension in your beautiful shoulders, scares you..” Steve started before taking a breath. There was another large rumble of thunder and Steve pulled the second bedroll over them.

“And then.. and then I want you to put all of it, every last thing that makes you feel less than what you are, and.. “ Steve stopped to swallow hard. He’s never spoke this way before in his life but just because he was a virgin, don’t mean his thoughts were always so.

“And what?” Bucky mumbled.

“Imagine that all that bad shit deep within your balls,”

“You sure I ain’t the only one addicted to somethin’?” Bucky cut in.

“Shh! Just listen, Buck.” Steve shushed. “Now.”

“Imagine it all inside of you wanting to come out. Want me to get all that bad shit out of you, honeypot? Hm?”

Bucky sighed. “Yeah.. yeah, Stevie. I reckon, I do.”

Steve really started stroking Bucky’s cock and it fit perfectly in his hand. He knew that he had big hands but Bucky was pretty small.

Steve fucking loved it.

Bucky let a little moan escape and closed his eyes.

“I’m gonna make you feel better. You gonna gimmie everything that hurts you, aren’t you, honeypot?”

Bucky licked his lips. “Yeah..” he breathed out.

“Let it drain from your shoulders and your head all the way down, down..”

Steve kept playing with Bucky’s cock and didn’t have a rhythm yet but he would soon. He loved the feel of it in his hand and the texture and weight. He couldn’t believe he had this man.

Bucky had never experienced anything like this. This was more than just a handjob. He took Steve’s words to heart and imagined all of his trials mixed up in all the come he had. It was mind numbing and fuckin’ magical.

“You gone shoot it out for me?” Steve drawled, hearing Bucky’s breathing pick up.

“Steve.. Steve..” Bucky moaned like a mantra. He was breaking free.

“I want your pain, Darling. Come on, Buck. Let it go.”

Another more desperate moan came from Bucky and he nodded, eyes still shut.

“I-I wanna give It to you. So god damn bad.”

“Then let go of the pain, honey. I can feel it in you.” and Steve squeezed his balls for effect.

“I’m gonna come, Stevie. I’m r-really gonna come.” Bucky groaned, panting heavy now.

“Shhh. Then let me have it. You don’t gotta suffer alone no more, Buck. Shoot for me.”

As soon as Steve told Bucky to shoot, Bucky did. Oh, did Bucky ever. All his pain, stagnant in his mind and body, somehow Steve channeled it. Bucky was coming out all of his ache and worry, sharing everything he had inside with Steve. His load was thick and warm and each pulse brought a new wave of come that spilled into Steve’s large hand.

Bucky had to swallow hard, panting harshly as Steve squeezed out the last remaining dribbles from his cock. Like that, the tension was drained from Bucky’s shoulders and for the first time, he didn’t feel alone. He still had his vices but he turned in Steve’s arms and put his arms around his neck, kissing him.

“I ain’t never felt this way before.” Bucky confessed, his heart feeling like it grew a hundred times. He was safe in Steve’s arms.

“You never gotta shoulder your burdens alone ever again, you hear? I love you and you deserve to feel good.”

For the first time, Bucky felt free. He felt loved and he could see himself loving Steve in the future. He felt home.


	8. Chapter 8

The days were rough, constantly traveling. Steve was now a wanted man like Bucky and he was sure the Sheriff’s were tracking them.

“We need’a stop at the next town for supplies, maybe a horse for you.” Steve said, patting their supplies bag and not feeling much in it.

“And how we gonna afford that unless you were plannin’ on robbin’ a bank which I don’t reckon you do.”

Steve put his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna go into town and buy things like a normal person would. We’re far away enough from Kirkwood that the news probably hasn’t gotten here yet.”

Bucky knew that the emotional release Steve gave him would need to be repeated periodically as the sadness and new set of problems work their way back into Bucky’s mind and soul. Bucky still had no answer for how liberating it felt to trust Steve in such a way that made him feel more vulnerable and at peace than he had felt in decades.

When they stopped at the edge of the town, Steve slid off his horse. “Need anythin’?” he asked, looking up at Bucky.

‘Yes’ Bucky wanted to say. ‘laudanum, for the love of god get me laudanum!’

But Bucky just said, “Saddle oil.. this one’s stiff.”

“Well, alright then. I’m gonna get us some food, another horse, see if theres anything else we could use. Stay here.”

“Steve?”

Steve stopped and looked back at Bucky.

“Be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

Steve wandered into town, smiling at those he passed and went right to the General Goods store. He bought the oil like Bucky asked, and some canned beans, jerky. He made sure to get what they really needed and then looked at all the horses at the stable. He’d miss Bucky in his arms as they ride but It was just cast too much suspicion on both why they’re on one horse together and what their relationship is.

“Hmm, this black one looks good.” Steve says to the seller. A black horse would suit Bucky real well. “I’ll take her.”

About 45 minutes later, Steve comes back up to where he left Bucky, bag in hand and horse following behind him.

“No one seemed suspicious. Got you this horse, here. She seemed like you’d like her.”

Bucky dismounted Steve’s horse with ease and walked around to inspect the black one before him. She seemed really calm and nuzzled Bucky with her nose when he pet her. “She’s real friendly, like.” Bucky said, smiling a bit.

“Glad you like her. Where do you wanna go now? I reckon we get as far as possible. Maybe even another country.” Steve shrugged.

“That’s a crazy idea, Darlin’, but I kinda like it.”

“This is all my fault. I shoulda never admitted to having you. Will we ever be safe? Can we ever stop running?”

Bucky shook his head and pulled Steve to him. “It ain’t your fault. I was the one robbin’ a bank. Don’t you take that burden.”

“Then where do we go, Buck?”

“I have an idea, Stevie but you ain’t gonna like it.” Bucky volunteered, seeing Steve gulp nervously.

“I can say I kidnapped you while I was healin’ up for the ride. Stole your gun and all that. You’d be off the hook since I’m already a wanted criminal.”

“Forget it.” Steve vetoed immediately. “What part of ‘I love you’ do you not understand?”

“If you love me then you’d save yourself. It’s the only way.” Bucky argued.

“Don’t pull that shit on me, Bucky. This is how you make yourself sick, hurt and alone all the time.” Steve came closer and looked at Bucky in the eyes.

“You’re shoulderin’ this situation all by your lonesome when I’m here. You gotta let me in, Buck. You gotta trust me.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his own two. “We’re gonna do this together.”

“It ain’t gone be pretty. Without the laudanum or the whiskey, I’m gone get real mean, Stevie. Real, real mean. And sick.” Bucky reluctantly agreed, foreseeing the hardships ahead because of him.

“That’s fine. I’m gonna be by your side through it all, hear me? I swear to you Bucky Barnes.”

“I.. I trust you.” Bucky whispered. “I trust you with everythin’ I am.”

Steve gave a weak smile. “I know, my Darling. You gave it to me last night. Thank you.” Steve never felt so connected with Bucky than he had in that moment. Bucky trusted him in the most intimate way. When Steve took glances at Bucky’s face at the time, he could tell Bucky was really listening and noticed the small tears pricking his eyes after he came. Many times, Bucky was a man of few words, but right then, Bucky told him everything he needed to know and showed Steve the misery he’d been in for years. Steve was going to do his best to change that.

Bucky had had numerous handjobs in his life so It wasn’t the sex act itself that ripped Bucky’s heart open.

Steve wasn’t _giving_ him _pleasure_ but _taking_ his _pain._

“I might need that.. again.. you know, when I can’t get my laudanum and alcohol.”

“Buck, you ain’t gotta worry. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Bucky took Steve’s face between his hand and stump and kissed him hard. He felt something that might be love bubble up in his chest but he said nothing. He told himself he had to be sure even though he knew he was. He lied to himself because he was scared. He didn’t want to lose Steve. Each passing day, the more he learned about Steve, the more he wanted him. He was a recluse, an addict, a criminal and Steve loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and Bucky made their way east. Life wasn’t as lawless and crazy over there and It was a small relief to be so far away from Nevada. It wouldn’t last but they were determined to make the best of it and move on.

They made good time and at night they took to kissing once they were sure they were really alone.

It wasn’t until just crossing the border to Colorado that Steve noticed Bucky. Bucky was complaining of muscle aches and stomach cramps, he wasn’t sleeping. Steve was worried he was getting sick with something.

That night, before reaching the next town, Steve pulled Bucky towards him.

“You feelin’ right, Buck?”

Bucky shrugged.

Steve put a hand on his cheek and then his neck.

“Dang, you’re sweating up a storm! Bucky, what’s wrong? Tell me.”

“I just..”

“You ain’t been sleepin’ neither. You got me damn worried.”

“Cause I don’t got the laudanum. I need It, Steve. Please. I fuckin’ need it!” Bucky begged. “Everythin’ in my body hurts. Everythin’!”

“Buck, you gotta beat this. You could do it.” Steve reasoned, remembering that Bucky told him it would be like this.

“You’re gonna get it for me at the next town.” Bucky growled.

“No, I ain’t!” Steve stood his ground. Bucky approached him, getting really close.

“Then I’ll get it myself!” Bucky yelled, pushing Steve.

“No, you ain’t neither! You want to get caught?! You ain’t thinkin’ straight!”

“I don’t think you’re a-comprehendin’ here, Stevie. I. Need. That. Fucking. God. Damn. Laudanum!”

“No, you don’t! You ain’t gotta be a slave to that.”

“I ain’t no slave to nothin’!” Bucky yelled, punching Steve right in the face. Steve stumbled back, holding his cheek. At least It wasn’t his nose or eyes but he was gonna bruise real bad, real soon.

Bucky’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d done.

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry, Stevie! I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Bucky tried to explain, reaching for Steve’s hand. “Please, Stevie. You gotta believe me. I’m so sorry!”

Steve looked at the ground and then at Bucky. His silence was worse than anything he could have said.

“Please, honey, say something’. Anythin’.”

“It’s..it’s alright.” Steve huffed, rubbing his cheek. “You told me this would happen and I pushed you.”

“Wasn’t right of me neither. I’m so damn sorry.”

“It’s.. It’s ok.” Steve said, going up to Bucky again and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m here, my love. I’m here.”

“I need it so bad. I don’t feel right, I have to have it.” Bucky looked damn pathetic, being reduced to desperate begging.

“You said you trusted me with everythin’, so trust me here. The only way you can do this is if you stop it.. I have a few ideas but I don’t got no cure.”

Bucky perked up a little at that. “I-Ideas?”

“I’ll help you like I did last week but I know it ain’t enough. Just wait ‘til tonight when we could be alone, alright?

“I don’t know if I can wait that long, Steve.”

“Fight It, Buck. I gotta go into town and get some things. Here.” Steve handed Bucky the water canteen and walked down to the General Store. He grabbed some cooking oil and then to the local Druggist, which he was relieved this town had. Some towns, mostly smaller ones, didn’t have such a place.

“Hi, yes. I was wondering If you had anything that would help my wife. She’s been suffering real bad tryin’ to kick the laudanum.” Steve said to the man behind the thick wood counter.

“One of those, huh? Surprised you’re still with ‘er. Those women are nothin’ but trouble.” the man said, shaking his head. Steve couldn’t imagine leaving Bucky over this, even if they weren’t on the run.

“Yeah, well, thought I’d give a try here first.”

“I got some hashish, cannabis, another words. I never knew anyone who tried it but sometimes people come in and buy it for that there reason.” The man explained but Steve was already sold if there was a chance to help Bucky.

“I’ll take it. Gimmie, um, a weeks worth.” Steve decided.

“You can chew it or smoke it but I suggest smokin’ it for the best effect. Have a good day sir and good luck to your wife.” the man tipped his hat and Steve mirrored him, grabbing the package and heading back to Bucky.

Bucky was dripping in sweat, shaking all over.

“Dear Lord..” Steve mumbled. “Honeypot, what the hells goin’ on?”

“Feel real sick like, Stevie.” Bucky sniffled trying to stop the snot from running down his nose. It looked like he had a bad cold but they knew better.

“Think you can ride? Once we get some distance from here, I’ll help you.”

“I-I think I can.” Bucky stuttered, climbing back onto his black horse. Bucky ended up naming her Winter and Steve’s male horse was named America.

They rode further, Bucky barely making it to when they found another abandoned shack. Steve ushered them inside and wiped Bucky’s forehead with his hand.

“I got this from the druggist a while back. It’s cannabis. You gotta smoke it and it’s s’possed to help you feel better.” Steve explained, getting the pack from his bag. He grabbed the pipe he got with it and started packing it for Bucky when Bucky was too out of it.

Lighting it up, Steve put the pipe to Bucky’s lips. “Smoke this, honey. Come on, now.” he whispered. Steve hoped that the druggist was right and that this provided Bucky with some kind of relief and ease.

Bucky started taking a few puffs when Steve sat behind him, Bucky’s back to Steve’s chest. “Close your eyes. I’m gone rub your back and try to get your aches outta you. Keep smokin’ that thing.”

With Steve’s large hands, he started working into Bucky’s shoulders, trying to loosen the tension and dissipate any pain. He really took his time, making sure to be thorough and gentle at the same time.

“Mmmm.” Bucky groaned.

“Feelin’ good, honey?” Steve asked, hoping beyond hope that this was helping. He didn’t know what else to do.

“Yeah..makin’ me a little sleepy.. calm.” Bucky whispered, leaning back more into Steve’s touch.

Steve moved to Bucky’s left arm and felt the hardened muscles under his fingertips. He dusted light kisses when he could and then started to unwrap the bandage on Bucky’s stump.

“Time for this to come off. It’s lookin’ real good. Ok?” Steve asked, giving another chaste kiss to the stump.

“Mmm hmmm. It’s good.”

Steve went to Bucky’s right arm next and Bucky groaned in pleasure to have the pain rubbed out of him.

“How do you do that?” Bucky asked, feeling more calm than he had the last few days.

“Do what?”

“Take the pain away..” Bucky whispered, feeling that warm, affectionate feeling for Steve resurface in his chest again, pushing higher, wanting to break free of its containment and be known.

“I.. I don’t know.” Steve replied honestly. “It’s what people do when they care about someone.” he added.

“Most times people take from me. They take and take until I got nothin’ and then they take more. And you, you’re different. You take what I don’t want no more and then gimmie somethin’ so good I can’t explain it. It makes me feel all.. hell, I don’t know.” Bucky rambled.

Steve smiled from behind and then placed kisses down his right arm this time.

“If all people do is take, It ain’t love, Buck. I mean, I never been in love before you came along, but I reckon it should be about givin’.”

“Whatever I got inside for you, It’s gettin’ stronger.” Bucky admitted, face getting warm.

Steve didn’t want to press him to say anything he wasn’t ready for but Bucky was on the brink to a confession he’s never made in his entire life. A confession that no one’s ever made to him before Steve.

“Don’t dwell on it too much, Buck. Things will happen when they happen.” Steve reassured gently.

It was right at the tip of his tongue but the words didn’t come. Instead he sighed and let Steve work his magic on his aching body and mind.

“Come lay down. I’ll do what I did with you last week, right? This time I’m gonna take it real slow. Relax, my love.” Steve soothed, taking Bucky’s shirt off and then helping Bucky to lay down with him. Bucky was fairly pliant at this point, going down easy, his muscles feeling a little bit better and the panic in his mind pacified.

Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky protectively and he just held him for a bit. “We’ll be in Nebraska, soon. We’re still makin’ good time and before you know it, we’ll be on the east coast.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear. “Maybe we’ll get a one way ticket someplace exotic like, you know? South America or Italy or another place in Europe.. would you like that, honeypot?”

Steve’s voice washed over Bucky in soothing waves, mixing with whatever relief the cannabis gave him.

“Yeah, Stevie.. we’ll.. we’ll go real far.” Bucky agreed, letting himself fall into this dream with Steve.

“Travel the world? Sneak a kiss in France?” Steve added with another kiss to the back of Bucky’s shoulder.

Steve unbuttoned Bucky’s pants and Bucky nodded. “I’ll kiss you god damn anywhere.” Bucky swore with all his heart.

Steve continued whispering right in Bucky’s ear, so gentle and sweet.“Maybe get a nice little house somewhere where we could be left alone and live the way we want? Where it’s sunny and the skies always blue.”

The hand on Bucky’s crotch unzipped the fly and then helped shimmy them down with his underwear.

Bucky carefully sat up and faced Steve. His craving was still there but for now he felt like he could be held over at least until tomorrow. “I wanna get naked for you,”

Steve surged up and kissed him, getting Bucky’s clothes off completely. The sight nearly sucked the breath right out of Steve.

“Well I’ll be damned..”

Bucky felt self conscious, another new feeling since he never really gave a shit about himself before.

“You’re gosh danged beautiful, Bucky.”

“Do you reckon I get to see you too?” Bucky asked quietly. Everything was so hush-hush between them at night, both for safety and just because.

Steve gave Bucky a sweet kiss on the mouth and stripped out of his own clothes. Steve was huge but all of him was like perfection in human form.

“This ain’t real..” Bucky mumbled, but Steve just nodded with a small smile. “It sure is, honey.”

Steve held his palm out for Bucky and Bucky took it as together they laid down again on the cold, dirty floor. This shack was completely empty with not even a chair like the last one.

“Tell me more about the future.” Bucky requested, shivering in Steve’s warm arms.

“I’ll tell you more and then you’ll tell me about your addiction ok?” Steve kissed his hair and then let his hand slip lower. Eventually, Steve hopes that they could have moments like this that don’t have to have anything sexual related but for now, Steve is fine doing whatever Bucky needs to break his habit and generally just feel better.

“Yeah, Stevie.. just.. don’t stop talking.”

“Or we could get a little farm and raise some livestock, me and you working together to make something nice. How about that?”

Steve was working Bucky up with his hand slowly, squeezing him every so often and using his fingers to just lightly brush up against his length, eliciting a low and deep moan from Bucky. The light touches push him into space and he imagines everything Steve is telling him.

“You ready to tell me how you feel now, honeypot?” Steve asked, palming Bucky’s cock in his hand.

“Angry.” Bucky whispered, tipping his head back. “And frustrated..I can’t control this.” Bucky cried, turning around in Steve’s arms and burying his head in his chest. Steve put his cheek on the top of Bucky’s head and held him.

“It’s ok, Buck. Shhhh.”

Steve’s body covered Bucky’s like a cocoon and he held him like Bucky was the most precious thing in the world. In Steve’s world, he was more than that.

The moonlight came in from one of the windows and cast a milky glow on their entwined nude bodies.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice wavered into the night.

“What is it, my love?”

“I gotta tell you somethin’”


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky’s heart beat hard in his chest and he could hear and feel every action in his body, hyper aware of his pulse and breathing. The feeling that he had been trying to suppress for a while was just about ready to burst from him.

Steve’s eyes were so forgiving and easy that he could no longer hold it back.

“I love you, Steve.”

There. That was it. It was out.

He waited for Steve’s reaction.

Steve smiled brightly. “You do?”

Bucky cleared his throat in order to calm his nerves.

“I reckon I do.”

“Buck that’s.. “ Steve didn’t know what to say, instead he hugged Bucky tightly and pressed a kiss to his ear.

“Figure I’d.. you know, let you know that.” Bucky muttered.

“I love you too, Buck and there ain’t no way that’s gone change.”

When Steve smiled, Bucky’s insides melted and his brain stopped working. He didn’t know when he started to feel so damn weak but so strong at the same exact time.

“And how you doin’ with the addiction? Feelin’ ok?” Steve checked in.

”I still got a cravin’ for the laudanum but the cannabis is nice..I’m gone keep smokin’ it and see if it can keep me off the other stuff.” Bucky said.

“It ain’t gonna take away the cravin’, honey, just make it easier to live with. Keep goin’ with it and maybe you won’t need that damn laudanum no more. Now how about we unwrap the bandage around your stomach?”

Bucky shifted and Steve carefully unwound the bandages. He took a good last look at the spot where Bucky was shot. Steve had a pleased look on his face and told Bucky, “Looks like your wound here healed real well like the surgery for your arm. Don’t need these bandages anymore.”

Bucky could remember that not long ago he didn’t see Steve as more than a quick good time and now he never wanted to be without him. He wanted to be with Steve and Steve alone, another notion that was new but hopeful.

Every time they stopped at a town, Bucky always itched to ask Steve for a fix but then he’d smoke and things would calm. He didn’t know if there would ever be a day where he wouldn’t need to have the laudanum. He thought about it all the time.

Nausea was starting to creep in to accompany the muscle aches but Bucky ignored it as the two pressed on east. They had to make double time when they first heard news that they were both wanted men when Steve saw a Wanted poster of them both tied to a tree, photo and all.

The trek was becoming more difficult as the withdrawals started to incapacitate Bucky more and more, eventually slowing their pace down.

“Please, Steve. Just.. one sip. One sip and I ain’t never touch it again.” Bucky pleaded, drenched in his own sweat as they huddled up one night.

Steve wanted to give in since Bucky was so damn miserable but if Bucky started up again, he might never stop.

“I.. I can’t. What about these last few days you gone without? All that woulda been for nothin’. You really want that? You gotta hold up, you gotta.” Steve tried, knowing that no matter what he said, the craving would still be there. Still, he couldn’t give in. Bucky needed him to be strong and tell him no.

“I don’t.. know how much more-a this I reckon I can take.” Bucky sighed.

“You want me to get a doctor? Is that what you need?” Steve asked, knowing that it could be trouble to let anyone know about them right now but he was getting worried if he was honest.

“No. Ain’t no doctor gonna help me. There ain’t no cure. Said so yourself. It ain’t safe.” Bucky countered, although he was near the edge of his sanity.

“Then you gotta stay strong.” Steve reinforced. He held Bucky and nuzzled his neck. He then took his bandanna and started to wipe Bucky’s forehead and cheeks, trying to lessen the sweat.

“I reckon I been so god damn nauseous the last two days but I can’t throw up. I want to but I don’t know what the damn problem is.. Steve, I ain’t strong enough to beat this.”

Steve unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt and wiped down his neck and shoulders. “At the next stop I’ll find something for that, right? I swore to you that imma take care of you and that’s what I’m gonna do. I’d like to think I’m a man of my word.”

Bucky closed his eyes a little as the fabric skimmed over his sweat-slicked skin. “You _are_ a man of your word, Steve. You ain’t show me nothin’ but that.”

Steve bit his lip as he buttoned Bucky’s shirt back up. “Want me to help with the nausea?”

“Please.. I ain’t never felt so sick ‘fore.”

“Come on, let’s go over to that there bush.” and Steve pointed to a large shrub, enough to give privacy even though there was no one around.

Bucky followed Steve and Steve stood behind him. “You trust me, honeypot?”

Again, Bucky nodded like he knew he always would to that question.

“Think of somethin’ that damn well makes you cringe that it’s so stomach turnin’. I know It ain’t pretty but just for a moment.”

“O-ok.” Bucky replied quietly, closing his eyes. He thought of the most repulsing thing he could and he soon he started to gag. Like always, It was never strong enough to bring anything up until Steve caught Bucky completely off guard. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and pressed gently but firmly on his stomach, intensifying the queasy feeling ten-fold.

“Come on, honey. Get it up.” Steve coaxed as he pressed down a little harder, rubbing in upward motions to stimulate the nausea. He hoped to solidify the sick feeling and make it rise so that Bucky could finally have some relief.

Bucky began to gag harder and started throwing up, emptying his stomach onto the roots of the bush. It splattered all over in a thick mass as Steve kept pressing until there was nothing left for Bucky to vomit.

Bucky was panting at the end and Steve let up, taking to rubbing Bucky’s back.

“Better?” Steve asked.

“Y-yeah. Fuck. So much better. Been carrying that around for the last two-three days.”

“You’re gone be alright, Buck. You’re doin’ such a good job already. Don’t give up now.” Steve encouraged, wiping Bucky’s mouth with another bandanna.

Bucky took to smoking some hash and Steve kissed his temple.

“That dream you have of us is mighty nice. We would get lynched if someone saw us bein’ sweet on each other but I’ll always keep it in my mind.”

“Hey. Listen.” Steve said seriously, putting his hands gently on either side of Bucky’s neck.

“I told you, your neck ain’t never gonna feel the burn of a rope. The only thing your neck is gonna feel is this.” and Steve started planting gentle kisses down Bucky’s throat column.

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky moaned softly. “I love you. I fuckin' love you.”

“We’re gonna get to the east coast, honey. See the beach and the water, go fishin’. Then we’ll go from there.” Steve summarized.

He had a feeling that someone was on their trail but he didn’t tell Bucky. Not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky’s bad days had started to lessen as time passed. His aches started to ease and his nausea started to let up most days. Steve took better care of him than any doctor could. In Illinois, the night was especially calm and beautiful. The stars were real bright and easy to see and Steve and Bucky’s bellies were full of beans and jerky for dinner. Bucky didn’t get sick all day and they were lying in each others arms as they did every night.

Bucky kissed Steve and then started to undo their belts. Steve smiled into the kiss and pushed Bucky’s pants down. Bucky was already rock hard to the touch.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky gasped. Bucky took Steve’s cock in his hand and they started stroking each other, their light breaths spilling into the night.

“Let me suck you. Please. I wanna get my mouth around that monster.” Bucky growled hungrily. Steve blushed and kissed him.

“Yeah, Bucky..” he sighed. A guttural groan punched out of his stomach the first time anyone had their mouth around him. It was heavenly. He never thought watching the top of Bucky’s head bob up and down would get him so damn hard. His cock throbbed and inched him a little closer to orgasm whenever Bucky sucked or licked a particular sensitive spot.

“That feels so good, honeypot. God, that feels good.” Steve moaned.

Bucky tried to suck Steve all the way down his throat but Steve was just too huge. Bucky’s mouth watered and dripped as he leaned lower to mouth at Steve’s balls. Doing that, Steve put his hands in Bucky’s hair.

“Ohh..” came another small moan from Steve. Bucky’s own cock was leaked steadily but instead of jerking himself off, he used his one hand to massage either Steve’s cock or balls, whichever one his mouth wasn’t on at the time.

“Fuck. Steve you’re god damn gorgeous. You got the biggest and prettiest cock I ever seen.” Bucky mused before going right back in and filling his mouth with Steve’s length. Steve bucked his hips up in pleasure and Bucky took as much as he could. He wanted to give Steve the best ‘first blowjob’ he could manage. In a way, he was glad that Steve had never been sucked off before so that he couldn’t be compared. What Bucky did now was what Steve knew.

Steve was about to give another delicious moan when Bucky slipped his hand around to Steve’s backside.

“What- what the hell you doin’ Buck?” Steve gasped.

“Trust me, Darlin’” Bucky stated with a wink. He slipped his finger in slightly and just as expected, Steve’s hole clenched and resisted the intrusion even if it was just the tip of one finger.

“Relax.” Bucky instructed, sucking his cock more to get Steve’s mind off the finger gently prodding to get inside him.

Bucky’s finger circled the tight ring of muscle with the pad of his index finger for a few minutes before he pressed just a little bit inside again. Steve’s eyes widened but Bucky kept his attention down on him, slurping on Steve’s large member. Usually, Bucky didn’t like sucking dick. He didn’t like the taste, he didn’t like feeling he was doing a ‘woman’s’ job, but he found himself getting rock hard himself by wanting to please Steve. He wanted to please him and he wanted to be Steve’s everything.

“’M gonna push It in a little more.” Bucky let Steve know, giving the fat head of his cock a kiss. Steve bit his lip when Bucky pushed in more and his body clamped on it. Bucky’s cocked gave an interested pulse when he felt around the tight warmth of Steve’s body. He let off a moan of his own when he imagined his cock buried deep inside his lover.

“Tell me what you’re doin’?” Steve asked, a little out of breath.

“Just wait. I promise you’ll love it.”

Steve trusted Bucky and played with his long hair.

“Don’t take too long, honeypot. I ain’t gonna last.” Steve warned, already feeling the beginnings of a sweeping orgasm.

Bucky took this as his consent to go in for the kill. He squeezed a second finger in and let Steve relax into it. Steve still didn’t know what the hell was going on but he went with it. His orgasm was getting close anyway.

Biting his lip, Bucky prodded around a bit until Steve let out a scream.

“There it is!” Bucky yelped, deep throating Steve while rubbing his prostate. If Steve thought he was close then, now he was almost on the edge.

“Bucky, oh, oh!” Steve moaned, thighs shaking, barely containing the power and pleasure he was about to spill.

Bucky didn’t respond, just sucked harder to which Steve threw his head back in ecstasy, shouting Bucky’s name and coming down Bucky’s throat with the force of an orgasm he’s never experienced before.

For Bucky, he never expected to get such a large load down his throat but he swallowed it. Since he hated sucking cock, whenever he did, he always spit. Again, he drank Steve’s release down eagerly and sucked him until Steve’s cock was over stimulated and he was shoving Bucky off.

“I don’t know what you did but god damn.” Steve swore, breathing hard.

“Using the lords name in vain? Shame on you, Sheriff.” Bucky joked, smirk on his face. Steve was too wiped out to even argue.

“Buck, wow.. you..” Steve trailed off, pointing to Bucky’s package.

Bucky looked down at himself.

“I guess I liked suckin’ you a little too much.”

“Without even touchin’ yourself.” Steve said, amused and interested.

“I reckon I don’t need to if I’m touchin’ you, honey.” Bucky drawled with a smirk.

Bucky’s senses weren’t as sharp as Steve’s because of the drugs but Steve heard footsteps approaching.

“Come on, we need to move.” Steve tucked himself and Bucky back in and felt a cold chill creep up and down his spine.

“Buck, get on Winter and ride. Don’t stop, you hear?” Steve hurried to a confused Bucky.

“Wait, I’m dang confused. One minute you’re blowin’ your gun and then next herdin’ me along like a frightened sheep.”

“Bucky, there ain’t no time!” Steve hollered.

“Well, look at what we have here. Sheriff Steven Rogers and his little pet Mary. Dang interesting to know that you two are homosexuals. I wonder if findin’ that out about yous can give me anymore reward money?” The voice said.

“What’s he talkin’ bout?” Bucky asked.

“We’re.. we got bounties on our head’s, Buck.”

Rumlow lifted his pistol. “100 dollars for Rogers and 200 for Buckshot. Now, I don’t care if I gotta bring you in dead, I’m gettin’ that money one way or another.”

“I thought you arrested him!” Bucky yelled.

“He served his time, Buck.”

“You two shut yer traps!” Rumlow yelled. Holding his gun pointed at them with one hand, he withdrew rope from his bag with the other.

“Before I tie you up, I think I deserve a little prize for all my hard work trackin’ you souless maggots, don’t you think?” Rumlow taunted, Bucky wanting to just punch him in the face, and he wouldn’t even mind killing him. The gun was too close and he couldn’t risk Steve getting hurt or worse.

“Now you, one hand.” Rumlow sneered at Bucky. “Kneel.”

Bucky stayed still and quiet.

“I said kneel!” Rumlow yelled this time, placing the barrel to Steve’s temple.

Bucky did as Rumlow said.

If Bucky was going to get executed, at least Steve knew he loved him.

Rumlow moved in front of Bucky, undid his pants and took his cock out.

“Now you’re gonna suck my cock or I’ll kill him.” Rumlow moved away from Steve but the gun was still pointed at him.

Bucky wanted to be sick. Rumlow’s dick stood half-hard in his face and It was disgusting. The least he coulda done was get the dirt off. Anyone woulda think he rolled around with the pigs. Knowing Rumlow, he probably did.

“What the hell you waiting for, Barnes! Suck it!” and Rumlow knocked off Bucky’s hat, grabbing him hard by the hair. Steve started to inch forward when Rumlow saw. He cocked his gun back.

“Don’t you dare move, Rogers or I’ll shoot you.”

Steve put his hands up and Rumlow turned his attention back on Bucky, shoving Bucky’s face on his cock.

“I’m so sorry, Stevie.” Bucky whispered. He wrapped his mouth around Rumlow and Rumlow smirked.

“Good boy.”

Bucky had an inward smirk of his own, biting down hard on the sensitive flesh and reaching up to grab the wrist with the gun. Rumlow was screaming in agony but Bucky couldn’t get his one hand on the weapon. Rumlow was moving to aim right at Bucky’s head when a knife whizzed by, hitting the rat in the shoulder. Steve had hidden throwing knives and put them to use. He threw another at Rumlow’s leg, making him crumple to the ground.

Rumlow was on the floor writhing and Steve took Bucky’s pistol and raised it to Rumlow’s head.

“Do it, Rogers. You ain’t never killed no one before. It ain’t your style.” Rumlow hissed with a bitter laugh.

“No, but it’s mine.” Bucky countered, removing his own gun and shooting Rumlow right in the head. Steve’s hand was shaking hard and remained raised. He was in shock.

“Stevie, you alright?” Bucky asked, coming over quickly. Steve didn’t answer and Bucky gently put his hand on the gun and eased Steve’s arm down.

“It’s over, honey. I.. I’m sorry I had to kill him right there.” Bucky hugged Steve and kissed his cheek.

“I shoulda done it, Buck..” Steve whispered, still staring at Rumlow’s body.

“No. He was right about one thing. That ain’t you, Stevie. I could live with this but I know you can’t.”

Steve nodded slow and silent, letting himself be pulled into Bucky’s tight embrace. Even with just one full arm, Bucky’s hugs felt safer than anyone elses.

“You gone be ok?”

“Yeah.. as long as you’re with me, Buck.”


	12. Chapter 12

With Rumlow dead, they were not only able to escape capture but also word of their relationship getting out.

Steve became extra cautious as to people following them and Bucky did his best to ease him. Things weren’t so bad. Bucky still wanted the laudanum but the cravings became easier to ignore. It wasn’t as bad no more.

West Virginia caused Bucky to sit beside the fire with Steve one night, thinking of how far they’d come. They rode so many damn miles to get here and they were still alive and still together.

“Steve? What do you reckon we do when we get to the coast?”

Steve cocked his head to the side in thought as the fire lit up his face. “I wanna see the beach. I ain’t never seen a beach ‘fore.”

“I ain’t neither.” Bucky admitted. “Even though I’m from New York, there ain’t never been a reason to go there.”

“It’ll be somethin’ new for us, Buck.” Steve said with a smile. In his peripheral, Steve could see Bucky poke the fire with a stick.

“And then what? We ain’t got no plan.. by now the *Pinkerton’s sure know ‘bout us.”

“I wish we weren’t no damn outlaws.” Steve sighed.

“Can’t change that, Stevie.”

“I was thinkin’ we enjoy the beach for a day and then stow away on a ship going to some exotic place we wouldn’t mind goin’ to.” was Steve’s general plan.

“*Pinkerton’s will follow us. You know that.”

“Not if they can’t find us. We can go someplace far.. I don’t know where.”

Bucky let out a clipped laugh and shook his head.

“You ain’t go no plan, Steve. You’re head is stuck in the damn clouds, that’s what it is. You think we’re gonna live in some god damn dream world where the bad guys against us fail and we live a happy life where we could be ourselves, fuckin and eatin’ good food the rest of our long damn lives.” Bucky said, starting to get wise to Steve’s train of thought.

“What the hells gotten into you?” Steve snapped, eyes narrowed.

Bucky looked away, ashamed at his outburst but not his opinion.

“M’sorry. I don’t mean to cut into you like that.. but I’m startin’ to feel hopeless. I even killed a man, Stevie. My fate is the rope whether you want it to be or not.”

“No! No, it ain’t! You ain’t leavin’ me, Bucky Barnes. I ain’t gonna let you hang.” Steve quickly wiped at his eyes and shook his head in denial.

“Then we’re gonna keep runnin’, hidin’ and killin’ the rest of our lives! You think Rumlow’s the only bastard who’s gone try to turn us in or kill us?” Bucky’s reality was sinking in deep and the image of him and Steve that Steve always talked about was fading away.

Steve didn’t say anything.

“I only believed that cause I was high and chasin’ an orgasm. Didn’t mean nothin’.” Bucky muttered, throwing the stick he had been poking the fire with, into the flames and watching it burn.

Bucky’s words seared into Steve like a hot knife and he laid down, Back to Bucky, on his bedroll. “Sleep on your own tonight.” Steve whispered.

The fire was dying down and Bucky regretted what he’d said. It was Steve’s words that got him through the worst of times and Steve’s words that got him believing in something.

If Steve wasn’t so god damn optimistic then he never woulda helped Bucky when Bucky collapsed at his door those months ago. Bucky knew the reality of things but now he regretted what he thought and said since Steve was tryin’ to do his best to get them outta this alive. All he ever did was be a weight on Steve’s shoulders.

Bucky reached out and touched Steve’s shoulder.

“Stevie?” he asked quietly into the night. Steve didn’t reply.

“Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it none.”

Nothing.

“Please, Steve. I said I was sorry!”

Steve shrugged Bucky’s hand off his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Steve, come on.” Bucky tried, voicing his annoyance with a small huff.

When Steve wasn’t giving in, Bucky curled up on his own bed roll and fell asleep.

In the morning, Steve was awake extra early, back against a tree, staring up at the branches. He had been thinking a lot about what Bucky said and It hurt Steve to know that Bucky was right. Steve was idealistic and tried to find solutions and the best in people. That wasn’t real life.

“Steve? You alright?” Bucky approached him slowly, still sorry for what he’d said.

Steve looked down and at Bucky.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I pushed you away last night. I reckon’ I was actin’ like a child.” Steve sighed sadly.

“Gotta say, I didn’t like sleepin’ without you neither.” Bucky agreed.

“But you were right, Buck. My plans ain't plans at all. They’re just stupid dreams.”

“No, no, honey. I was wrong to say those things. If you didn’t think the way you did, I reckon I’d be dead. You got beautiful ideas, Stevie. I’m sorry.”

Steve smiled a little, appreciating Bucky’s kindness but he still knew Bucky was right.

“You were still right so I’ve been thinkin’ this mornin’ about a real plan.. I think I got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pinkertons: The Pinkerton National Detective Agency was a private detective group that started in the 1850s but between 1871 and 1893, the US Government contracted them out to catch criminals. ( Famously, they were hired to track Jesse James and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid as well as the first US serial killer H.H. Holmes.)


	13. Chapter 13

“And you sure she’ll do this for us?” Steve asked, worried. “I mean I know I came up with this, but I don’t wanna pull her in if she ain’t comfortable.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Stop your worryin’. Natasha is an old friend a-mine. She’s the madam of the Eighth Street Cat House. She got the money and means.” Bucky reassured.

He was glad they were close to New York, where his friend lived. They just had to make it a few more days.

Word was buzzing around about them across the country and just as Bucky guessed, the Pinkerton’s were dispatched and following their trail. They saw themselves in the paper along side a photo of Rumlow’s corpse.

“Rogers and Barnes are blood thirsty killers who will stop at nothing to get what they want.” Bucky read out loud.

Steve chuckled at how untrue that really was (..or was it?). “I reckon that sounds more like Rumlow to me.”

“And hey, looks like our bounty went up.” Bucky announced, completely amused by their small window of infamy. “I’m worth 500 dollars and you’re 4 hundred.”

“Stop readin’ that trash, Buck. It ain’t gonna do us no good.”

As Bucky and Steve traveled the last leg of their journey, the Pinkerton’s were catching up. If Steve’s idea didn’t work, they would both be facing the noose. Neither were truly afraid of dying, just afraid of losing each other.

New York City was so different than Carson City and Nevada in general. There were no farms, or cattle, no small shops. It was crowded, especially filthy and thriving.

“Well, here we are, honey.” Bucky drawled, taking in the view. “Now you see where I’m originally from.”

“Wow..” Steve gaped, almost overwhelmed.

“Different, huh?” Bucky walked into the crowd, making his way down the street to a run down, unmarked, brick building. Steve followed close behind, looking all around.

Once inside, Bucky spotted a fire redhead leaning against the wall, observing the crowd.

“Natasha!” Bucky yelled.

“Bucky!” she yelled back, running up to him with a hug.

“And who is this handsome man?” She asked raising a brow. Natasha spotted the badge. “A Sheriff? Nice one.”

“She knows?” Steve asks lowly.

“About what? Where Bucky likes to take it? ‘Course I do.” she interrupted with a wink. “And how about you, Sheriff? You take a likin’ to that too?”

Steve blushed deeply.

“Nat, we need to speak in private. Please.” Bucky brought the conversation back to the matter at hand.

“Of course, follow me, gentleman.” and Natasha leads them all into her office. She was quite well to do being the madam of a fairly large brothel and she didn’t take any bullshit. She kept her girls safe yet in line.

“So, what’s the issue, boys?” Natasha asked, shutting the large wooden door behind them.

Bucky and Steve took turns adding and interrupting each other to tell the story from start to finish starting with how they met, the robbery, journey to New York and their destination of her whore house. They spent a chunk of time on Bucky’s arm since she seemed to give it the most curious look.

“We reckon that news of us will get here soon. We don’t got much time, Natasha.” Bucky said, knowing that It was in her hands now with what she could do.

“The Pinkerton’s are a tough bunch. Never thought you’d get shit deep with them, Barnes.. but have a little faith in me, will you? First things first. You can take a bath in our bathing tub and then use the room of my girl Maria. She’s visiting her dying mother out of town or something or other. You can have sex but I’m not providing the lubricant or the toys. That's on you.”

“Oh my god, thank you Miss..?” Steve trailed off, not getting Natasha’s last name.

“Natasha is fine.”

“Thank you so much, I appreciate it, ma’am.”

Natasha smiles and pat’s Steve’s arm before turning to Bucky. “He’s cute _and_ polite. This one’s a keeper.”

Steve blushed again and he and Bucky head upstairs and ask around until they find Maria’s room.

“I’ll take a bath first and come get you when I’m finished.” Bucky said tossing the bag down near the bed. Steve collapsed onto it, not feeling a real bed in over a month. He ended up falling asleep as Bucky washed and then came back, waking Steve up with kisses.

“Mmmm.” Steve moaned sleepily. “Wake up, Darlin’. Wash up. I don’t want you stinkin’ this place up.”

Steve hauled himself up, dumping Bucky’s dirty water and taking his own bath. Bucky was asleep himself by the time he got back. They were exhausted down to the bone and both fell into a heavy sleep.

In the morning, Steve hugged Bucky to his chest and nuzzled him. “I reckon I love you more than anything else in this world.” Steve whispered. “God brought you to me, Buck.”

Bucky grunted and shifted. “God ain’t real, Stevie.” Bucky muttered quietly.

Steve frowned slightly.

“But when I saw you come outta that church back in Carson, you looked like a god damn angel.”

Steve’s heart beat like it would explode in his chest.

“Have sex with me, Buck.” Steve said, which roused Bucky from his own sleepy lull.

“Hell yeah, I want to.. you know, I asked you for that saddle oil a while back because I had been plannin’ on havin’ this day come.”

Steve blushed and smiled. “you gonna have to show me what to do.”

“Don’t you worry, Darlin’. We’ll take it nice and slow.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky knew It wasn’t going to be this rush of pleasure immediately so he worked thoroughly, going down on Steve in a sloppy mess from his cock and balls to his ass. Bucky loved Steve’s cock but now he got to taste Steve’s backside. His tongue lapped at the tight ring, feeling it tighten and ease in no pattern. He shoved his face in all the way, sucking the hole, the suction making Steve moan and his cock throb hard in blissful pleasure.

“Oh, Buck.. your tongue..” Steve gasped. Bucky was pressing into Steve’s hole like an animal, suck, licking, nibbling. He shoved his tongue in as far as it would go, licking deep into his angel of a sheriff.

“Yeah, you like that?” Bucky huffed, saliva smeared all over his face.

“Fuck. I reckon I could come like this.” Steve moaned, arching his back a little at a particular jolt of pleasure.

“You don’t wanna yet, Stevie. You ain’t even had my cock yet.” Bucky smirked and went in for another lick. Bucky could come like this, too. To be honest, Bucky didn’t want to stop eating Steve out. Something about pleasing Steve got him so hard and this was no exception. Buck felt like he had a steel bar pulsing between his legs but he only had one hand. He could use it to help him pleasure Steve or to pleasure himself. Steve it was.

Bucky started adding fingers and he heard Steve pant loudly above him. “Feels good, don’t it?” Bucky asked, turned on by Steve’s reactions.

Steve was squirming by the time Bucky finally said he was going to get the saddle oil.

“Gotta put this on my cock, Darlin’ so I could slide into you real good.” Bucky explained, grabbing it from his bag and then pouring it on himself. He couldn’t help but jerk himself off a little with Steve’s nakedness before him and his his hand moving so slick on his cock.

“Ready?” Bucky made sure, kissing the inside of Steve’s thigh.

Quickly, Bucky added in self consciousness, “Steve, wait.”

Steve sat up, panting a little. “W-what is it? Something wrong?”

“I know you seen me naked ‘fore but.. but I ain’t that big, Steve. I wanna pleasure you but am I enough?”

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Yes, Buck. Always yes. You’re a damn sight to behold.”

Bucky nodded. “Right.. alright, Stevie. Lay back again.”

“Really, Buck. You’re fine. Get back to showin’ me how it is, Barnes.” Steve smiled a reassuring smile and got comfortable again. Bucky took a breath and put his hands on Steve’s hips.

“Here we go, Darlin’.. easy.” Bucky said, inching his way into Steve’s body. Steve’s hole clenched a little but it wasn’t too bad considering how well Bucky prepared him.

Steve bit his lip and tried to relax. “Hurts, Buck.”

“I know, It will for a few minutes but it’ll feel real good after. I promise.” Bucky promised, sincere and sweet.

Bucky kissed Steve to distract him and stroked his cock a little, smiling when Steve gave a throaty moan. It didn’t take long for Bucky to bottom out and Steve moaned again. Bucky kissed down his throat and began to move inside Steve, starting slow.

“Oh my god, your cock, Buck.” Steve groaned. Bucky slid out and pushed in balls deep again and the rhythm started.

“Fuck, god damn! You’re fuckin’ tight. Your little hole of a fuckin’ angel.” Bucky growled, letting off a moan of his own his Steve’s body squeezed and clung to Bucky’s cock. They were quiet for several minutes, just the sounds of skin slapping on skin and the occasional moan echoed through the room.

“H-hows it feel?” Bucky panted.

“More, Bucky.. more.” Steve whispered, pulling Bucky to him in an attempt to go faster. Bucky give Steve’s neck a nibble and then picked up the pace, faster and faster, the bed creaking and slamming against the wall.

“Yes! Yes!” Steve yelled. “Right there, Bucky! Yes!”

Bucky nailed his prostate with force when he started to sweat. Steve’s balls were tightening and pulling up and he swallowed hard. “Buck, I-”

Steve didn’t even finish his sentence before he exploded all over his stomach and chest in wild streaks as he lost sense of time.

Bucky was still fucking into him, chasing his own orgasm. “I’m fuckin’ close. I’m gone come deep inside you.” he moaned, throwing his head back when his load shot inside of Steve’s body.

They laid panting side by side.

“I reckon you ain’t a virgin no more.” Bucky smiled.

Natasha was waiting for them both downstairs and lead them to her office again.

“Here’s the plan.” She stated confidently.

“You’re going to give me this,” She said, taking Steve’s badge. “and this.” she said again, taking Bucky’s gun belt with his prized black pistols. Bucky didn't want to part with them but he trusted Natasha to get them out of this.

“What are we gonna do?” Bucky asked, Steve looking on curiously.

“We’re gonna fake your death. Need these things to make it realistic.” She explained before yelling out at one of the customers, “Hey, Joe, get lost, will you! Annie ain’t here today!”

Natasha shook her head. “Stupid men.” she sighed. “No offense.”

“But how are you gonna fake our bodies? I don’t get it none.” Steve shook his head.

“You and Bucky came to my cat house here, tried to steal our money so I killed you. It was easy cause you guys were separate and drunk. The real dirty work is gonna get real, real, messy. Are you boys up for it?”

“If Me an’ Steve here will be able to get these bastards off our backs then hell yeah.”

“Are you sure that story will sell?” Steve asked, biting his lip.

“Look honey, I’ll work on it but that’s the basics. It’s either that or you’re on your own.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

“Buck, we can’t just steal a body!” Steve hissed in the dead of night.

“We don’t gotta choice, Darlin’. I’m sorry.” Bucky sighed and kissed Steve’s cheek.

Bucky, Steve and Natasha crept into the county morgue which was barely guarded at night, Steve as look out.

“How ‘bout that fella?” Bucky asked, pointing to one body.

“Not him, you fool. It has to be a homeless person, a person someone won’t miss or want to bury. They’ll just get dumped in a shallow grave anyways and no one will remember their faces.” Natasha explained. Bucky knew Steve was against this as it was disturbing and against every holy thing that Steve believes is true. He couldn’t stomach it and Bucky promised he would take care of the ‘necessary evil’.

“This one could pass as you and that guy as Steve.” Natasha pointed out. “Now hurry up and help me grab them before someone sees us.”

As Bucky and Nat dragged the two bodies and stuffed them in bags, Steve made sure the coast was clear the whole time. He even felt a little sick.

“W-won’t someone notice the bodies missing?” Steve asked, trying hard not to look at the loaded sacks.

“Yeah but they won’t care much since no one is coming for them. We took them from the unclaimed pile. I told Bucky that they would just be thrown into a mass burial grave.”

Steve gulped. “Right.”

“Why did you become a Sheriff if you can’t handle this?” Natasha grumbled, not understanding it.

“I just wanted to do some good.”

“So idealistic.” Natasha said with the roll of her eyes.

Steve helped Natasha and they got back to the cat house without anyone seeing since it was nearly the dead of night.

“Now strip and put your clothes on these dead men.” Natasha instructed. “Oh, and I’ll take these shackles, here. That will be a nice touch.”

“Christ..” Steve mumbled.

“Steve, look, you wanted my help and here it is. Grow some balls and suck it up.”

With shaking hands, Steve and Bucky took their clothes off and put them on the corpses. Natasha put the badge on Steve’s double and Bucky’s gun belt with his pistols on the other.

“What now?” Steve asked.

“Burn the bodies so they can’t be identified. Leave the story to me. Now what you gotta do is change your appearance and get lost. You only got one shot.”

Steve exchanged worried looks with Bucky and went back to Maria’s room.

“You gotta cut my hair, Darlin’. We also gotta shave and wear clothes we ain’t never worn before.”

Steve was nervous and his stomach was in knots. Bucky had to be the strong one now.

“Stevie, I reckon’ we can do this. You gotta calm down.” Bucky said, pulling Steve into a much needed hug.

“What if it doesn’t work? I don’t wanna lose you.” Steve sighed and then breathed in Bucky’s scent.. even if Bucky was carrying a dead body not long before. He just wanted Bucky’s touch and reassurance.

“I can’t promise we ain’t gone get caught but we’re gone give it our best.. and Natasha is amazing, she’ll do her best, too.”

Steve nodded. “I know. I know, Buck, I know.”

According the the following morning’s paper, the Pinkerton’s were closing in.

“They’re gonna be here tomorrow. You boys need to get out of here. Where are you gonna go?”

“I still think we should go to France.” Steve said with a small shrug.

“Damn, Steve. I.. I don’t know.”

“Figure It out boys. Get your things together and be gone by tonight.” Natasha stated. “Have a good life, James.” Natasha added, kissing Bucky with a lingering kiss on the cheek. “Nice to meet you too, Steve. Take good care of Bucky, will ya?”

Steve smiled. “I sure will ma’am.”

“And it’s Natasha.” she corrected with a wink.

“We should start cleanin’ up. I got a pair of scissors so cut my hair. We’ll change after. Don’t be afraid, honey. I reckon we’re gone be fine.”

“What’s Natasha gonna say?”

“I don’t know the full story, Darlin’ but shes gonna say she burned the bodies because she didn’t want them stinkin’ up her whore house. Business to run and all of that.”

“God, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Steve groaned.

“Come on, Stevie. Keep it together!”


	16. Chapter 16

A gang of sheriffs burst into Natasha’s establishment early the next morning and she was at their side in a flash.

“Miss, we’re sorry to intrude but we got a lead on some criminals and we reckon that they might be hiding out here.” one of them said.

“Oh thank god!” Natasha quipped, hugging him.

“You see, a couple of bandits started botherin’ my girls and tried to steal their wages. They fit the description and I got so scared. I played along and got them drunk, you know, got them to stay a while so I can figure out how to get our money back and the police here.”

“Are you hurt? They’re hardened criminal’s ma’am and one was even a respected sheriff once.” Now, where are they?”

“No, I’m not hurt. I.. I managed to kill them. They came at me with such force! Good thing they were good and fallin’ over themselves. I usually keep a gun on me at all times, safety and all.” and Natasha pulled up her dress and showed them the pistol she kept in the band of the garter on her leg.

“Show us the bodies, miss..?”

“Natasha is just fine. Now follow me out to the back. Had to burn them since I got a business to run and money to make. Can’t have them two stinkin’ this place up to high heaven when my girls are tryin’ to work. Speaking of money, can I have the reward?”

They followed Natasha to the back where a shallow ditch was dug and two charred bodies laid with Steve and Bucky’s accessories.

“Hold on a minute, ma’am.” one said and then turned to another in his posse to speak with him to the side.

“What do you think, George? You believe this whore?"

George took a good look at Natasha, who held her own.

“I don’t know..I mean, how do we know it’s really them?”

George turned from his partner to the Madam. “How can we be sure it’s them two?”

Natasha let out her best annoyed sigh, which wasn’t much ‘acting’ annoyed so much as _being_ annoyed. “Have you _ever_ seen Barnes without his black pistols? Or Rogers without his badge? _Ever?_ ”

No deputy could answer that.

The sheriff took a closer look at the bodies but they were burnt to hell. Despite that, they did notice that "Bucky" was missing half of his left arm. Nat chopped it off soon before it was set on fire. The clothing was barely there but visible and the shackles were even there clipped to the Sheriff’s belt.

“I reckon It’s them.. but if it ain’t, we’ll be back Madam.”

“Thank you, kind sheriffs. Feel free to look me up whenever you’re back in the area. We could use a strong man around here.” Natasha said using her best charming smile.

“With the way you handled them two, I say you’re set. Then again, all women need a good man.” The sheriff said with a thoughtful shrug.

They took the bodies and put them on wagons, covered them with a large sheet. They were off and Natasha exhaled, feeling the pressure drop off.

“Well played, Nat, Well Played.” Natasha said, smiling to herself. She went to the bar and poured herself some whiskey.

Meanwhile,

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Steve groaned, hanging off the side of the boat and vomiting. Bucky patted his back but generally kept his distance to not warrant suspicion. Bucky was wearing glasses and Steve thought he looked dapper with short hair (even though he missed his long locks!)

“Don’t worry, brother. We’re almost to France.”

*Six Months Later

Somewhere in rural France,

"James, we need to feed the pigs." Steve panted, getting the breath sucked out of him from making out with Bucky in the tiny 2-horse barn.

"They can wait. I can't."

"We just had sex this morning!"

"Yeah, that was the mornin', now it's afternoon." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Later, James, but I promise to make it worth your while." Steve gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fine. But I wanna hear you beg me in French."

Steve rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story! <3
> 
> Talk Stucky with me! [MY TUMBLR](http://www.ortizshinkaroff.tumblr.com)


End file.
